legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia's Cupcake Café (41366)
Olivia's Cupcake Café is a set released in the winter of 2019. Official Description Hang out with Emma and Zobo at LEGO Friends Olivia's hi-tech Cupcake Café. Technology and food combine at the LEGO Friends 41366 Olivia's Cupcake Café with lots of super-cool gadgets for imaginative kids' role-play. Inspired by the sushi restaurants of Heartlake City's tech district, the cupcake shop features a server that rotates using gear wheels. The LEGO Friends Cupcake Café also has a cool cupcake-dispensing machine, indoor and outdoor dining areas, and a kitchen with an oven, sink, and cake-making utensils. For even more creative play, this café playset also comes with a little scooter to deliver cupcake toys all over Heartlake City. Includes 2 mini-doll figures: Olivia and Emma, plus a robot figure. *Includes 2 mini-doll figures: LEGO Friends Olivia and LEGO Friends Emma, plus a Zobo the robot figure. *This pretend play toy features a serving area with rotating function, a cupcake-making machine with dispensing function, kitchen with a sink and opening oven, outdoor table and a delivery scooter. *Accessory elements include cupcakes, a whisk, cooking ingredients, cake-decorating tool, pot, wrench, blender, coffee machine, cash register, bill, parasol, milk machine and a cup. *Create and decorate mouth-watering cupcakes in the kitchen with this fun cooking play set. *Use the cool dispensing machine to buy a cupcake, or choose one from the sushi-style rotating server that you can decorate with the included holographic stickers to make it flash when it turns. *LEGO Friends sets encourage creative play, and make building imaginative and fun. *Café measures over 5” (13cm) high, 7” (19cm) wide and 4” (11cm) deep. *Toy scooter measures over 1” (5cm) high, 2” (7cm) long and 1” (3cm) wide. LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description There’s a yummy scent in the air — it’s freshly baked cupcakes! Help LEGO® Friends Olivia out in her newly opened Cupcake Café. Explore all the cool hi-tech features Olivia has invented to help her bake. Choose the most tempting creation from the rotating server or make your own treats at the crazy cupcake dispenser machine. Help Zobo the robot serve LEGO Friends Emma at the milk dispenser and the cash register. Roll up your sleeves as it looks like Olivia may need help in the kitchen... What's that smell? Burnt cupcake! Save the best ones and load them on to the scooter to sell around Heartlake City. Fun Facts * Olivia's torso is exclusive to this set. * The original shop.LEGO.com description says this set comes with "a sink and opening oven" but there is no opening oven, it's just a sticker. This was corrected after release to be "kitchen with a sink and oven". * In the animated series, Dean works as the attendant at the cafe. * In 2019 a build idea for the set, titled "Fun at the Pool!", was released on LEGO Life. The description and images can be viewed below. LEGO Life Build Idea: Fun at the Pool! Emma is spending the a hot day at the pool, showing off her great diving skills. When she gets thirsty, she can go by Olivia's stand for a cold drink. It all makes for the best day ever! It's always the right season for LEGO fun. Build and share this model on the LEGO Life app! AB41366-1.jpeg|The required pieces. AB41366-4.jpeg|The build. AB41366-2.jpeg|Emma lounging in the pool. AB41366-3.jpeg|Olivia serving Emma at the counter. Gallery 41366-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41366 alt2.jpg|Olivia serving Emma at the cupcake café. 41366 alt3.jpg|Olivia making a delivery on the scooter. 41366 alt4.jpg|The construction of a mini-doll. 41366_alt5.jpg|Emma collecting her cupcake from the machine. 41366_alt6.jpg|Inside Olivia's Cupcake Café. 41366_alt7.jpg|Back of the box. Other Images 59CupcakeShopGG.png|The Cupcake Cafe in the animated series. 21CupcakeCafeFF.png|The Cupcake Cafe in the animated series. Category:Sets Category:2019 Sets Category:Winter 2019 Wave Category:Emma Sets Category:Olivia Sets Category:Zobo Sets